See You In The Next Moon
by Kirushina Iru
Summary: [ HIATUS sampai (maybe) Mei 2014 ] Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Cloud Guardian dari family-nya. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya. Itu membuatnya sangat penasaran. Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh. TYL, chapter 1 prolog dengan setting jaman sekolah, akan banyak flashback di chapter mendatang, genre bersifat sementara.. And, Review, onegai.. :)
1. Moon 1 : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone

"Hibari-san."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu sampai kapan pun."

"Arigatou, Kyoya."

"Hn, Tsuna."

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano-sensei, tidak mungkin saya**

**Rating : T (untuk sekarang)**

**Pairing : always 1827 XD**

**Note : alur kecepetan, author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mungkin AU, chara death, dan selalu gaje.. ._.**

**A/N : sekiranya cukup segitu dulu, arigatou untuk yang sudah berkunjung dan selamat menikmati.. :)**

* * *

.

.

.

**See You In The Next Moon**

.

.

.

Moon 1 : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone

.

.

"Hah.. Hah…."

Seorang pemuda dengan api berwarna oranye di dahi yang sedang membara tengah berlari di tengah derasnya hujan malam itu seorang diri. Mata caramelnya menatap sayu. Rona merah di pipinya memudar. Tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang terluka dengan darah yang masih mengalir. Kulit kakinya sudah sobek, hingga sebagian daging dan sesuatu berwarna putih di dalamnya terlihat. Seakan tidak peduli dengan itu, dirinya terus berlari menghindari hujan timah-timah kecil nan panas di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Vongola Decimo?"

Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh menghiraukan suara itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah—

—Keselamatan guardiannya.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kau akan mati sebentar lagi."

Hujam timah panas itu semakin menggila. Acuh saja jika tidak sampai pada tujuannya. Yang penting membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana.

Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang berpihak pada dirinya saat ini. Secercah cahaya sesaat dilihatnya. Di ujung jalan itu, ada persimpangan gelap yang entah kenapa terasa mencurigakan. Penasaran, dan butuh tempat bersembunyi, dia berbelok ke sana.

Kedua irisnya seketika terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Keenam guardiannya—

—Tumbang.

"_Mi—minna_."

Suaranya seakan tercekat. Keenam guardian—ah—kelima teman baiknya, terluka parah dengan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Di dekat mereka, berdiri seorang guardian lagi, _Cloud Guardian_ lebih tepatnya. Orang itu dengan susah payah mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak terkendali. Pegangan pada tonfanya sudah goyah sejak tadi. Kedua maniknya hampir seluruhnya tersembunyi. Napasnya tidak teratur. Luka ada di mana-mana, kepala, tangan, dada, perut, kaki, dan lain-lain.

"Hoo~, akhirnya boss kalian datang juga."

Terdengar suara baritone seorang pria di depan sang _Cloud Guardian_. Selain dia, terdapat pula beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sama. Senjata mereka masih terpampang di sana.

"Tapi, percuma saja, kalian semua akan mati saat ini juga."

Sang pemuda tadi, hanya bisa diam dengan mulut bergetar—juga tubuhnya. Akalnya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya yang sangat kuat itu bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh.

"Kyo—Kyoya."

Dirinya berusaha memanggil nama sang _Cloud Guardian_ yang tinggal sedikit lagi memejamkan matanya. Terlihat olehnya, sang _Cloud Guardian_ itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata sang _Cloud Guardian_ membulat. Sekejap, dia langsung hendak berlari ke belakang—ke tempat si pemuda berdiri.

Sang pemuda yang terkejut, refleks menengok ke belakang. Irisnya juga ikut membulat. Tatkala, dia melihat jika sebuah peluru sedang terbang tepat ke tengkoraknya.

Semua terjadi hanya dalam sesaat. Hanya direfleksikan dengan _slow motion_.

CRASH!

Pemuda yang tadinya hanya pasrah memejamkan matanya, kini membuka semua kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Keterkejutannya bukan hanya sampai di sini, dia masih hidup.

Kurang dari satu detik, dia jatuh terduduk dengan sesosok yang menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Sosok itu menutup tirai penglihatannya. Dia menyentuh dada kiri sosok itu perlahan. Mengangkat tangan itu hingga sampai di depan matanya.

Darah. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tsu—Tsuna—yo—shi—,"

Suara dengan napas tertahan itu begitu memilukan di pendengarannya. Jujur, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya tapi hati kecilnya tidak berkata demikian. Dia sangat, amat sangat ingin mendengar suara orang itu.

Kekasihnya—Hibari Kyoya, sang _Cloud Guardian_.

"_Da—dai—jou—bu_?"

Dia menggenggam tangan sang kekasih, yang masih berlumuran cairan merah pekat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tersirat rasa khawatir yang mendalam di mata pemuda itu. Membuat sang kekasih memudarkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ja—ngan pasang—hah—ekspresi—hah—seper—ti i—itu."

Genggamannya semakin erat. Merubah ekspresinya sesuai dengan keinginan sang kekasih—tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri semua ini, tolong bertahanlah."

Hibari memasang senyum lembut yang diperlihatkan hanya untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ma—af, se—perti—nya, a—aku hanya bi—sa sam—pai di—si—ni."

Si pemuda tersentak. Manik caramelnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Isakan, itu yang terdengar kemudian. Hibari menatap sang kekasih dengan intens. Lalu, mengisyaratkan agar si pemuda mendekat ke wajahnya. Pemuda mungil itu menurut. Dan apa yang diterimanya kemudian, membuat air matanya semakin tidak terbendung lagi.

Ciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Meski masih ada kehangatan, rasa asin darah lebih mendominasi. Tapi, itu cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"A—ku me—mang tidak a—akan me—ninggal—kanmu. A—ku a—kan sela—lu me—nemui—mu di malam bu—lan di—tema—ni se—bu—ah bin—tang y—yang pa—ling te—rang."

"Menemuiku, di malam bulan ditemani sebuah bintang yang paling terang?"

_Cloud Guardian_ itu mengangguk lemah.

"OHOK!"

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak. Darah ia muntahkan dalam volume yang tidak sedikit. Jantungnya yang terkena tembakan tadi, sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kyo-Kyoya!"

Tidak menghiraukan jeritan sang kekasih, Hibari memberi senyum paling lembut yang belum pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Sa—yonara, Sa—wada Tsu—na—yoshi. Te—taplah hi—dup. A—ku men—cintai—mu."

Dengan kata-kata itu, sang _Cloud Guardian_ itu pun menutup kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris kelamnya. Napas yang tadinya bisa terlihat akibat menimbulkan uap, kini tidak ada lagi. Tangan yang digenggam sang kekasih tertarik gravitasi bumi dengan perlahan. Bibir yang masih memasang senyum lembut itu, memucat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi—kekasih Hibari Kyoya, tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah yang sejak tadi bergumul di hatinya. Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas. Air matanya pun makin mengucur dengan deras, melebihi derasnya hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Menjerit dalam diam. Kelima guardian lainnya sontak tersadar dari pingsan mereka saat mendengar jeritan menyakitkan itu. Bahkan, musuh mereka pun sempat membeku saat mendengarnya.

Hibari Kyoya, meninggal saat menjalankan tugas. Laporan selesai.

"_Yurusanai_."

Tsunayoshi, sang Vongola Decimo, bergumam tidak jelas seperti merapalkan mantra di telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalian semua… TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

Seketika, _dying will flame_-nya kembali membara. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda, pikir kelima guardian yang masih setengah sadar di belakang boss mereka itu.

Rasanya seperti—

—Penuh amarah dan dendam yang terselimuti kegelapan.

Vongola Decimo langsung berlari ke arah orang yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya, pimpinan musuhnya. Dia langsung menghajar orang tersebut tanpa ampun. Layaknya serigala kelaparan. Bukan, layaknya singa yang kehilangan pasangannya.

Serangan demi serangan terus diluncurkan dengan membabi buta. Kawan musuh mereka itu pun yang tadinya meremehkan sekarang gemetar ketakutan. Melihat pimpinan mereka sudah setengah hidup di bawah sang Vongola Decimo.

Puas dengan sang pimpinan, sang boss mafia itu langsung melesat ke arah anak buah musuhnya itu.

"X—BURNER!"

"Aaaaakkkhhhh!"

Seketika, orang-orang itu berteriak kesakitan. Tembakan api dying will paling kuat milik Tsuna itu dengan telak mengenai tubuh mereka. Dan langsung menyelimuti apa pun yang dikenainya.

Tidak cukup, rasa sakit mereka tidak apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit Kyoya.

Dengan pemikiran itu, pemuda mungil ini kembali melancarkan serangannya. Tentu saja, pada orang-orang yang telah menyakiti guardiannya—kekasihnya. Entah ini hanya perasaan saja, atau memang serangan Tsuna semakin mengganas dan liar?

Kelima guardian Vongola generasi ke-sepuluh itu hanya bisa menonton adegan 'semi-pembunuhan' yang dilakukan oleh boss mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, takut, sekaligus senang. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Tsuna yang sedang dilanda emosi balas dendam itu.

Balas dendam memang menakutkan.

Tidak berselang lama, terdengar suara tembakan yang langsung mengenai lengan Tsuna. Seketika, boss mafia muda itu pingsan. Perlahan-lahan, _dying will flame_-nya meredup dan sarung tangannya berubah seperti semula.

Naas, orang-orang yang telah dihajar Tsuna tadi, juga pingsan. Lebih tepatnya, berada di persimpangan antara hidup dan mati.

"Sial, aku terlambat."

Sayup-sayup, kelima guardian Vongola yang masih tidak berdaya itu mendengar suara gumaman seorang bayi. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _tutor_ boss mereka sendiri.

"Reborn—san?" panggil sang _Strom Guardian_, Gokudera Hayato.

Reborn—bayi itu, melangkah dari mulut gang gelap itu menuju ke arah sang _Cloud Guardian_ yang masih tergeletak di sana. Menatap sebentar, lalu beralih ke muridnya.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan. Setelah kalian beristirahat, ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan, Vongola Head-quarter…

Saat ini, para tim medis kepercayaan Vongola family sedang merawat kelima guardian generasi ke-sepuluh yang terluka sangat parah. Bahkan, masih ada yang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan(?).

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, saat kalian sedang menuju ke sini, tiba-tiba kalian diserang oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama Byakuran dan anak buahnya?" tanya Reborn. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja kayu persegi panjang di depannya.

"Ya. Jujur, kami kira, kawasan dengan radius 10 kilometer dari Vongola Head-quarter sudah aman. Karena itu, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan apa pun untuk menghadapi mereka," jawab Gokudera—_Strom Guardian_ yang sudah dirawat semua lukanya. Orang yang mengaku tangan kanan Vongola Decimo ini duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Reborn.

"Seharusnya, apa yang kau katakan itu benar."

Gokudera mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksud Reborn-san?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tentang keamanan. Wilayah seluas 15 kilometer dari Vongola Head-quarter sudah dipasang alat-alat pengintai dan berbagai macam perangkap untuk musuh. Jika ada orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola memasuki kawasan itu, maka otomatis akan langsung diberi perangkap gratis," terang Reborn, mengelus kepala Leon, hewan pelihara—ehem—partnernya.

"Tunggu dulu, 15 kilometer katamu?" tiba-tiba, terdengar seruan dari Yamamoto—_Rain Guardian_.

Reborn mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya keberadaan mereka sudah terdeteksi kan? Bagaimana cara mereka bisa ada di sana?"

Reborn terdiam, menatap para guardian yang sedang memberinya tatapan penasaran itu satu persatu. Menghela napas sekali.

"Itulah yang tidak kuketahui. Tim investigasi Vongola sedang menyelidiki tentang hal itu. Percaya dan tunggu saja."

Gokudera menggerutu, Yamamoto mengangguk pasrah.

CKLEK!

Seorang wanita dewasa bersurai sakura kelabu baru saja keluar dari balik pintu di belakang Reborn. Pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah ruangan lagi khusus untuk perawatan intensif, begitu tulisan di sana.

"Dasar bocah."

Wanita itu mengumpat seraya berjalan menuju ke kursi di samping Reborn.

"Ada apa, Bianchi?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Bianchi oleh Reborn itu menoleh sesaat, sebelum meraih cangkir berwarna putih tulang miliknya lalu menyesap kopi di dalamnya.

"Tsuna. Dia terus mengigau memanggil si _Cloud Guardian_."

Mendengar nama rekan seperjuangan disebut, lima guardian Vongola Decimo itu hanya mampu menunduk atau terisak. Teringat akan peristiwa yang belum ada 24 jam mereka alami itu.

"Mengigau? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Reborn.

"Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik drastis, mungkin dia tidak tahan berada di bawah hujan terlalu lama. Lagipula, sepertinya tadi dia terlalu memaksakan kekuatannya," jawab Bianchi lesu.

"Yah, itu wajar. Meskipun memiliki kekuatan besar, tapi daya tahan tubuhnya lebih rendah dari bocah seusianya," timpal Reborn, juga menyesap kopi miliknya sendiri.

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime aku lebih waspada," Gokudera mengepalkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara surai peraknya, menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Gokudera. Ini salah kita semua, jika saja kita tetap membawa senjata, pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini," sahut Yamamoto.

Reborn menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua manusia di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ke mana senjata kalian?"

Menelan ludah paksa, Gokudera menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Saat memasuki wilayah kekuasaan Vongola, kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku salah satu anggota kita. Dia berkata, ada baiknya jika kami semua menyegel box Vongola kami dan memasukkannya ke sebuah kotak khusus yang dibawanya. Awalnya kami percaya, tapi si Hi—Hibari itu tidak. Dia memaksa untuk membawa sendiri box Vongola kami. Orang yang kami temui itu menentangnya. Akhirnya, Juudaime memutuskan memasukkan box Vongola kami ke sebuah box khusus untuk menyimpan box weapon," sedikit tercekat saat menyebut nama sang _Cloud Guardian_.

"Lalu, di mana box khusus itu?"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera—guardian yang masih bisa ditanyai, berpandangan sejenak. Terbesit rasa ragu dari pandangan mereka. Namun, saat melihat Reborn yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah palu hijau bertuliskan 2 ton (salah satu perubahan Leon) di tangannya, mereka langsung berkeringat dingin.

"I—itu, kalau tidak salah ada di kantung jas yang dipakai Hi—Hi—Hibari," sama seperti sang _Strom Guardian_, Yamamoto juga seperti susah menyebut nama kakak kelasnya itu.

Reborn berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Bianchi, Reborn menutup pintu kayu itu dengan keras, hingga foto berbingkai eboni di samping pintu itu retak dan hampir jatuh.

Foto?

Ya, foto Vongola Decimo ditemani keenam guardiannya saat sedang berlibur bersama di pantai dengan ekspresi bahagia. Dan tentu saja, yang berada paling dekat dengannya adalah kekasihnya, Hibari.

.

.

.

Reborn memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap dengan AC bersuhu rendah. Beberapa sudut ruangan itu membeku akibat rendahnya suhu yang diatur. Walau begitu, dia hanya memakai setelan jas dan celana panjang hitamnya saja.

Di tengah ruangan itu, mata hitamnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah ranjang—mungkin—dengan sebuah gundukan besar tertutup kain putih. Perlahan-lahan kakinya dilangkahkan menuju ranjang itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Hawa dingin semakin menusuk, tapi entah kenapa bayi ini sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi dinginnya. Kabut yang sedikit demi sedikit mengudara mulai menutupi pandangannya. Namun, tak menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya yang terus bergerak lurus.

3 langkah kemudian, dia sampai di sisi ranjang itu. Melompat naik. Meraih ujung kain yang menyelimuti sebuah benda besar di sana, hendak dibuka tapi sedikit ragu menjalari pikirannya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka kain putih itu. Mengekspos sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai raven dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup. Menatap wajah pucat itu sejenak, lalu beralih ke jas hitam yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu. Merogoh saku di dalam jas, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah box weapon Vongola berwarna putih yang diyakini itu adalah box khusus yang dimaksudkan sang Strom Guardian tadi.

Menyelimuti sosok raven itu kembali, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum kakinya mencapai setengah jarak antara ranjang dan pintu, ia berhenti sebentar.

"Hibari, terima kasih, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Sayonara."

Reborn pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu besi itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, di dalam ruangan itu ada sesosok bayangan yang tengah memasang senyum—err—menyeringai.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Juudaime! Tolong buka pintunya!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Anda belum makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu!"

DUAGH!

"Kalau Anda tidak segera membukanya, saya akan membukanya secara paksa!"

DUAGH! BRAAK!

Pemuda bersurai silver—diketahui bernama Gokudera Hayato yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya tangan kanan sang Vongola Decimo, menendang pintu kayu yang baru kemarin diperbaiki. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan dengan berbagai makanan dengan porsi tidak terlalu banyak di atasnya. Langkahnya tegap namun dipercepat. Menuju ke tempat Juudaime-nya berada dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sebelumnya menaruh nampan tadi di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang _king size_ milik Tsuna.

Ya, dia baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar Juudaime—Tsuna.

Sedangkan, objek yang diteriakkan oleh Gokudera tadi sedang duduk di depan jendela dan menatap apa yang ada di luar sana, entah itu apa. Tatapannya kosong, lebih seperti melamun. Tidak merubah posisi tubuhnya sedikitpun walau Gokudera sudah ada satu langkah di belakangnya.

"Juudaime."

Tsuna masih diam. Tidak bergeming barang 1 milimeter.

"Juudaime?"

Nada bicara Gokudera terdengar seperti bertanya. Tsuna masih tidak bergerak. Layaknya makhluk hidup yang kehilangan indera pendengarannya.

"Juudaime!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Gokudera menarik bahu mungil Tsuna ke belakang. Bermaksud agar Juudaime-nya mau melihatnya walau hanya 1 detik.

Namun, apa yang diharapkannya justru terjadi sebaliknya.

Tsuna langsung ambruk ke lantai dengan mulusnya. Reflek, Gokudera menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menangkap kepala pemuda mungil itu supaya tidak membentur lantai. Ekspresi penuh keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ju—Juudaime!?" serunya, berusaha membangunkan Tsuna yang ternyata sudah menyembunyikan kedua iris karamelnya.

"Apa yang terja—,"

Kalimatnya berhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda cair berwarna merah mengalir perlahan di pergelangan Tsuna. Ditelurusi arah aliran cairan itu, hingga sampai pada genangan dengan cairan yang sama tepat di bawah kursi tempat Tsuna tadi duduk.

"Sialan!"

Dia segera menggendong Tsuna ala _bridal style_ lalu berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari kamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Dasar, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam satu bulan ini," gerutu seorang wanita bersurai panjang sakura kelabu dan memakai kacamata renang(?)—maaf—biasa—Bianchi.

Dia sedang memasang alat bantu pernapasan pada seorang bocah lelaki mungil bersurai coklat caramel jabrik yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Lengan bocah yang diketahui adalah Tsuna ini diperban, tepatnya di pergelangan tangan.

CKLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok bayi dengan jas, celana, dan topi fedora hitamnya—Reborn.

"Terjadi lagi?" tanya Reborn, melompat ke kasur Tsuna lalu duduk bersila di sisi pemuda itu.

Bianchi mengangguk. "Aku sudah muak dengan kebiasaan barunya ini."

Reborn memandang raut pucat muridnya dengan seksama. Menghela napas. "Sepertinya, aku memang harus melakukannya."

Bianchi yang tadinya masih terus memandang ekspresi tidur Tsuna, beralih menatap Reborn dengan pandangan bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti. Datanglah ke ruang pertemuan 10 menit lagi."

Bianchi hanya balas mengangguk. Reborn tersenyum, mengelus ujung kepala muridnya beberapa kali, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, begitulah. Karena itu, aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk meminta persetujuan kalian."

Reborn menatap satu persatu para guardian Vongola muda itu. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan mereka berbeda-beda. Gokudera yang shock. Yamamoto yang terkejut. Ryohei yang mengangakan mulutnya. Chrome yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Dan Lambo yang tampak cuek-cuek saja—maklum, masih balita. Juga Bianchi yang menjatuhkan rokok imitasi(?)nya karena mulutnya terbuka.

"Bagaimana?"

Reborn mulai tidak sabar karena sudah beberapa menit mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"WOI!"

BRAAK!

Satu gebrakan pada meja itu berhasil menyadarkan orang-orang yang malah bengong itu. Yang sadar pertama kali adalah Bianchi.

"Ka—kalau aku sih, setuju saja. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus merawatnya setiap hari."

Lalu, Gokudera, "Tapi, apakah itu aman, Reborn-san?"

Reborn hanya mengangguk—ceritanya dia lagi ngambek.

"Yah, aku juga setuju. Aku tidak ingin melihat Tsuna terluka lebih dari ini," sahut Yamamoto, yang tersadar kemudian.

"Hm! Aku setuju dengan extreme!" seru Ryohei, walau rasanya jawabannya ini sedikit tidak nyambung.

"A—aku menurut saja," ucap Chrome yang juga baru sadar.

"Reborn! Lawan aku!" sudah bisa dipastikan jawaban absurd dan tidak nyambung ini adalah milik bayi bau sap—uhuk—Lambo. Sayangnya, diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, jadi keputusannya adalah 'setuju'," ujar Reborn, sudah kembali ke mode _hitman_-nya.

BRAAK!

Pintu tak berdosa di belakang Reborn duduk itu tiba-tiba terbuka secara paksa. Dari balik pintu itu tampak seorang om-om(?) dengan wajah disensor (dia orang tak dikenal, jadi lupakan saja) berdiri dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reborn, menoleh ke belakang.

"Hah—Begini, Reborn-sama! Decimo! Decimo mengurung diri lagi di kamar beliau! Kami tidak bisa membukanya dari luar! Apa yang harus kami lakukan!? Kami takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada beliau!"

Reborn berdiri, sesaat setelah Gokudera berdiri dan hendak berlari langsung ke kamar Juudaime-nya.

"Biar aku yang urus, kalian tunggu di sini saja."

Gokudera menggeram tidak setuju. Walau begitu, dia menurut dan kembali duduk dengan ekspresi kesal di wajah—lumayan—tampannya.

Reborn kemudian keluar dari ruang pertemuan di Vongola Head-quarter itu dengan orang tak dikenal tadi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Tsuna."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dame Tsuna."

Tetap tidak ada.

Kesabarannya habis, dia pun langsung menendang pintu kayu itu hingga engselnya lepas. Dan—ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi terkejut walau tidak begitu kentara.

Di hadapannya, keadaan kamar sang murid begitu kacau. Vas-vas bunga yang tadinya berdiri manis di atas meja kini menjadi pecahan-pecahan tajam di lantai dengan air dan bunga-bunganya berserakan. Bantal sudah terkeluarkan isinya. Selimut sobek-sobek di bawah ranjang. Cermin di dinding retak dan beberapa bagiannya juga jatuh ke lantai. Dinding-dinding sudah terkelupas, seperti dipukul atau dicakar berulang kali. Dan kondisi nista lainnya.

Sedangkan, sang pemilik kamar sedang duduk bersimpuh di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai yang menari-nari dihembus angin. Hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus putih polos dan celana jeans hitam. Di tangannya terdapat pisau buah dengan sisi tajam mengarah ke wajahnya. Tatapannya kosong, tidak bermakna apa pun.

"_Ne_, Reborn."

Reborn terperanjat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara lembut Tsuna semenjak insiden 1 bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari bocah itu, hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin pergi."

Barulah, ia menanggapi, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya, dan memberinya tatapan sayu tapi lembut.

"Kyoya sudah pergi kan? Karena itu, aku ingin menyusulnya."

Kali ini, dia benar-benar terkejut. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan bahwa muridnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Menarik napas sebentar lalu dibuang. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah bocah menyedihkan itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih pisau dari tangan muridnya dan melemparnya jauh keluar. Mengundang sang Decimo menatapnya heran.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat kehilangan Hibari. Tapi, bunuh diri tidak akan membuatnya kembali."

Tsuna mengerutkan keningnya beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum lembut kembali.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan dia kembali, kok. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat dia berada sekarang."

Miris. Reborn benar-benar tidak menyangka muridnya yang satu ini akan begitu terpukul saat kehilangan sang kekasih. Sampai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri hanya demi alasan 'ingin menyusul'. Ia mengerti jika kehilangan orang yang dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, tidak perlu sampai menyakiti diri sendiri kan? Lagipula, belum tentu orang yang pergi itu juga menginginkannya untuk menyusul ke alam sana secepat ini.

Baiklah, ingatkan dia untuk melatih mental Tsuna setelah ini.

Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan tajam namun sulit diartikan. Seperti hendak menghukum, namun juga ingin menenangkan.

"Cukup. Sepertinya cara halus memang tidak akan membuatmu kembali."

Tsuna memasang raut muka bingung. Lebih tepatnya ekspresi bodoh yang 'dulu' sering ditunjukkannya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Reborn? Aku di sini, aku Tsuna."

Reborn menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan secara fisik, tapi secara mental."

Sang tutor memanggil partnernya—Leon yang bersembunyi di balik topi fedora khasnya. Lalu, Leon pun berubah menjadi sebuah pistol hitam—kesayangannya. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah peluru ungu bergambar tengkorak dengan sayap putih.

"Maaf, Tsuna."

Sang Decimo membulatkan kedua manik karamelnya. Mulutnya membuka dan bergetar tak berirama. Menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendera hatinya saat Reborn menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke arahnya.

"A—apa yang mau kau lakukan, Reborn!?"

DOR!

Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, Reborn menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan peluru tadi langsung mendarat di kening—kepala Tsuna.

"Aku terpaksa. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa menjadi Tsuna yang kami kenal."

Boss mafia muda itu sudah tergeletak denga tidak elitnya di lantai, dengan asap masih sedikit mengepul di dahinya. Efek tembakan nista Reborn tadi.

Reborn pun mengangkat Tsuna hingga terbaring ke ranjang _king size_ di belakangnya. Masa bodo dengan seprai dan selimut yang tidak sesuai posisinya, serta bantal yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Nanti, dia akan menyuruh Gokudera, Yamamoto, atau siapapunlah, untuk merapikan tempat bak toko pecah belah di sudut kota ini.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan, Hibari. Ingatannya tentang dirimu—,"

Bergumam sembari menatap keluar jendela, yang sedang memperlihatkan pemandangan langit musim panas. Mengembalikan Leon ke topi fedoranya. Menutup kelopak kedua kelopak matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus perlahan menerpa wajahnya juga muridnya.

"—sudah dihapus."

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	2. Moon 2 : Who is The Cloud Guardian?

"Hei, Herbivore."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi bintang."

"Bintang? Maksudnya?"

"Jika aku pergi nanti, aku akan ke sana. Tepat di sebelah bulan itu."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Arwah bisa melakukan hal-hal mustahil."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kalau aku juga pergi nanti, aku akan menjadi bintang di samping Kyoya."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : mulai dari chapter ini adalah waktu 10 tahun kemudian... belum ada tragedinya.. makasih buat yang udah mau review dan follow.. :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

See You In The Next Moon

.

.

.

Moon 2 : Who is The Cloud Guardian?

.

.

.

**Ten years later…**

.

.

.

"Juudaime, sudah waktunya," ujar seorang pria 25 tahunan bersurai silver. Membungkuk di hadapan seorang pria seumurannya yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang, Gokudera-kun."

Dia, pria yang dipanggil Juudaime, mengambil jas hitamnya yang tersampirkan di kursi putarnya. Melangkah tegap menuju pintu sembari memakai jas itu dan melewati sang pria silver.

Si silver, Gokudera Hayato yang sekarang berstatus Strom Guardian sebagai tangan kanan sang Juudaime. Berdiri tegap kembali, lalu mengikuti boss-nya dari belakang.

"Hari ini, ada acara apa saja selain rapat aliansi?"

Gokudera mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku jas abu-abunya. "Hanya makan malam bersama Yuni-sama, Juudaime."

Sang Juudaime diam, tidak membalas apa pun. Cerminan seorang boss sejati. Mungkin?

Maklum, dia sedang berada dalam mode boss. Berbeda jika dia sudah dalam mode Sawada Tsunayoshi. Begitu _dame_ (tidak berguna) sekali.

Tiba-tiba, Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya. Menundukkan wajah manisnya.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga mencapai depan wajahnya. Menatap sebuah cincin berlambang Vongola family miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja."

.

.

.

**Ruang Pertemuan, Vongola Head-quarter…**

"Huah~! Para orang tua itu memang menyebalkan!" seru Tsuna mengangkat dan membuka kedua tangannya ke atas lebar-lebar. Meregangkan otot yang menegang. Kursi yang didudukinya sampai berdecit saking kuatnya—lebay.

"Sabar saja, Juudaime. Kita kan memang masih anak-anak di mata mereka," ujar Gokudera menenangkan boss-nya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja berbentuk oval yang panjangnya luar biasa itu.

"Tapi, yang aku herankan. Kenapa mereka terus menyebut-nyebut _Cloud Guardian_?"

Gokudera yang sedang dalam posisi membelakangi Tsuna, sontak menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang telah bertumpuk rapi di tangannya. Mulutnya menganga tidak terlalu lebar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menelan ludah karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi getaran di tubuhnya.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa. Juudaime tenang saja," sahutnya tersenyum paksa. Kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang jatuh tadi.

"_Ne_, _ne_, tapi aku juga penasaran. _Cloud Guard_ian kita itu siapa, sih? Kok aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" sang Decimo telah memasuki mode Sawada Tsunayoshi. Memasang wajah penasaran imut yang bisa membuat seme mana pun nosebleed.

Strom Guardian itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Sa—sa—saya juga tidak tahu."

Tsuna seketika cemberut. Ekspresinya yang tadinya sudah imut, bertambah imut saja. (Author kesengsem)

"Gokudera-kun, hari ini kau aneh sekali."

DEG!

"Ma—maksud Juudaime? A—aneh apanya?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat ini menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Saat aku menyebut _Cloud Guardian_, kau langsung gugup. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

Gokudera diam. Raut wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

'Sialan, orang tua-orang tua itu memang tidak bisa memahami situasi. Tidak tahukah kalian _Cloud Guardian_ itu kata yang tabu diucapkan di hadapan Juudaime!?' teriak Gokudera frustasi di dalam hati.

Pemuda dinamit freak ini menolehkan wajahnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengucur deras.

"A—ano, di—dia—,"

BRAAK!

"Woi, Tsuna! Kau sudah ditunggu Yuni-chan di ruang makan, tuh!"

Yamamoto, sang _Rain Guardian_, tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kayu mulus itu dengan riangnya. Namun, langsung berubah menjadi heran saat melihat ekspresi dua orang yang sudah ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ti—tidak. Aku akan ke sana sekarang," sahut Tsuna seraya bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah Yamamoto.

Hening pun merajalela…

"Hei, baseball maniak. Kali ini, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu," ucap Gokudera sesaat setelah Tsuna menghilang di balik pintu.

Yamamoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Gokudera tidak menjawab, hanya memberi sang Rain Guardian itu tatapan tajam nan sedih.

"Tsuna—, menanyakan dia ya?"

Dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang Strom Guardian.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-san? Kenapa makanannya hanya dimainkan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hijau lumut.

Duduk tepat di hadapan Tsuna dengan meja panjang berisi makanan memisahkan mereka. Di samping kanannya ada beberapa orang dengan jas hitam. Dan di sisi kirinya adalah kelima guardian Tsuna.

"Hm, aku hanya sedang kesal saja," jawab Tsuna dengan nada malas.

"Kesal? Pada siapa dan kenapa?"

Sang Decimo melirik si gadis itu sekilas, lalu memasukkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya.

"_Ne_, Yuni. Apa kau tahu siapa _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola?"

Yuni—gadis itu—tersentak, sontak tersedak makanannya sendiri. Orang-orang berjas hitam tadi seketika bangkit dan menghampirinya. Memberinya air atau apa pun lah yang bisa membuat makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya meluncur ke sistem pencernaan lebih dalam.

"Yu—Yuni? _Daijoubu_?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Daijoubu_, Tsuna-san tenang saja," seperti biasa, memberi senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Jadi, kau tahu?"

Yuni menatap guardian Tsuna satu persatu. Terlihat olehnya, kelima guardian itu hanya menundukkan kepala, memalingkan wajah, atau hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Reborn-oji-san?"

Tsuna menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal tapi terlihat imut. "Sudah, tapi dia hanya menjawab 'Kau tidak perlu tahu' pakai ekspresi dingin lagi! Menyebalkan!"

Yuni tertawa kecil. "Yah, Reborn-oji-san memang benar. Lebih baik Tsuna-san memang tidak tahu saja."

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku kesal padamu, Yuni. Menyebalkan, sama seperti yang lainnya."

Tawa Yuni semakin keras. "Kalau cemberut kau malah terlihat seperti anak kecil, lho, Tsuna-san!"

Wajah Tsuna memerah, memerah karena malu, mungkin?

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf."

Yuni menghentikan tawanya. Menatap sup di depannya yang memantulkan wajah manisnya. Menerawang jauh ke dalam. Juga, lebih serius.

'Memang seharusnya, kau tidak boleh mengetahui tentang dia, Tsuna-san.'

.

.

.

"Hmm…. Sulit sekali."

Saat ini Tsuna sedang sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Manik karamelnya tertutup sepasang kacamata berbingkai oranye miliknya. Di mulutnya terdapat sebuah tangkai kecil berwarna putih yang sepertinya sebagian masuk ke dalamnya—itu permen lollipop, kesukaannya.

Layar monitor computer di depannya menyala. Sedangkan, tangannya dengan lincah menari-nari di atas keyboard. Tatapan matanya tajam, serius—beneran.

"Cih, nge-hack database family sendiri memang tidak semudah meng-hack yang lain."

Satu informasi yang perlu diketahui adalah—

—Tsuna sebenarnya seorang _hacker_.

_Hacker_.

Orang yang membobol informasi dari suatu server atau computer lain secara illegal.

Wow… Hebat sekali…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Juudaime! Saya bawa cemilan untuk Anda!"

Tsuna sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kayu yang tepat lurus dengan meja kerjanya.

'Gawat! Ada Gokudera-kun!'

Sontak, dia menekan tombol power komputernya lalu melepas kacamatanya. Meraih buku novel yang tergeletak rapi di pojok meja, dan pura-pura membacanya. Alih-alih, Strom Guardiannya tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Masuk saja, Gokudera-kun!"

CKLEK!

Dan pintu innocent itu pun terbuka dengan _slow motion_. Perlahan-lahan menampilkan sosok yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Gokudera. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi cangkir elegan berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura—mengingatkan Tsuna akan kampung halamannya. Juga sepotong kue _black forest_ dengan hiasan cherry di atasnya. Tak lupa teko teh yang senada dengan cangkirnya.

Ada satu hal yang mengejutkan Tsuna. Hingga mulutnya menganga sedikit.

Di belakang Gokudera, ada seorang wanita. Bersurai coklat—hampir seperti Tsuna. Memiliki mata bermanik oranye. Parasnya juga cantik.

"Kyo—Kyoko-chan."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tsuna mendahului Gokudera. Kemudian, berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan meja Tsuna.

"_Hisashiburi_, Tsuna-kun!"

Senyumnya merekah. Membuat Tsuna sedikit merona.

Ah, ya. Dulu, Tsuna menyukai wanita ini. Namun, perasaannya berubah ketika negara ap—uhuk—Tsuna mengetahui suatu kenyataan pahit. Apa itu? Sayangnya hanya Tsuna dan yang di atas yang tahu.

"Juudaime, cemilannya saya taruh di sini," ucap Gokudera seraya meletakkan nampan tadi di meja kerja Tsuna. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang Decimo. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi," tangan kanan Tsuna ini pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Tsuna dan seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Kyoko berdua.

Hening. Tsuna maupun Kyoko masih sama-sama diam. Tsuna masih terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Sedangkan, Kyoko masih berdiri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Em.. Ke—kenapa kau ada di sini, Kyoko-chan?" tanya Tsuna, berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi teman sekolah. Tidak boleh, ya?"

Ingin rasanya Tsuna _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Karena Kyoko memasang ekspresi imut yang malah membuatnya ingin—em—muntah.

"Duduklah dulu."

Satu perintah, Kyoko pun menurutinya. Dia berjalan menuju sofa yang memang untuk tamu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini, Tsuna-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, sama sepertimu."

HOEK!

Batin Tsuna beneran muntah. Walau itu wanita, tetap saja dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Oh, ya. Kyoko-chan. Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Kyoko memasang wajah bingung. "Tanya apa?"

"Itu—Em—,"

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin agar Kyoko mendekat. Lalu, berbisik.

"Apa kau tahu tentang _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola?"

Kyoko membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Sontak menjauh dari Tsuna dan menatap temannya itu tidak percaya.

"Ke—kenapa kau tanyakan ha—hal itu, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyoko menatap Tsuna tajam lebih ke arah serius. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, terasa berat sekali untuk berkata.

"Karena—, kau tidak boleh mengetahui apa pun tentang d-dia, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti itu?"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui tentang guardianku sendiri?"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Apa aku masih belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo?"

"Tsu—Tsuna-kun…"

"Kalau memang iya, tidak usah memilihku saja dari dulu!"

"Tenanglah, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna tersentak. Teriakkan Kyoko barusan sepertinya menyadarkannya. Melihat bahwa Kyoko menatapnya penuh amarah kekecewaan.

Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Maaf, Kyoko-chan. Aku terbawa emosi."

Kyoko tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu itu. Tapi, mengertilah, Tsuna-kun. Kami melakukan semua ini demi kebaikkanmu."

Tsuna mengangguk. "Akan kuingat itu."

Dan wanita itu memberi senyum ceria khasnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Dari Jepang ke sini, pasti bukan hanya untuk mengunjungi teman semasa sekolah kan?"

Senyum ceria Kyoko perlahan-lahan memudar. Dia pun memandang Tsuna dengan intens. Menyiratkan suatu keseriusan.

"Ya. Salah satu alasan aku ke sini memang itu, tapi bukan itu tujuan utamaku."

Tsuna pun balas menatap tajam Kyoko. Hyper intuition-nya mengatakan bahwa teman sekolahnya dulu ini memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Dan dia harus mendapatkan informasi dari wanita ini.

"Begini, Tsuna-kun. Kau tahu Karasawa Hana, kan? Teman sekelas kita dulu," Kyoko memulai pembicaraan yang sepertinya serius itu. Tangan dan matanya terfokus pada tas pink khas wanita dewasanya. Mencari sesuatu.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Yang alergi pada anak kecil itu kan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Saat ini dia bekerja di suatu perusahaan bidang komunikasi di Tokyo. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar terbaru darinya. Dia bercerita, sekitar dua hari yang lalu, ia melayani seorang customer aneh. Orang itu menyebut-nyebut 'Vongola' terus menerus. Bahkan, dia mengancam kalau Hana tidak segera memberi informasi tentang 'Vongola', dia akan membunuh orang-orang terdekat Hana."

Tsuna tersentak. Hyper intuition-nya memang selalu benar. Ia tahu itu. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda.

"Dan aku juga membawa beberapa informasi tentang orang itu. Mungkin kau tahu sesuatu. Mengingat bahwa Vongola itu keluargamu," lanjut Kyoko seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Tsuna.

Tsuna membaca kertas itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh amarah namun ketakutan.

"Di—dia—,"

"Benar. Kakak kelas kita, Mochida-senpai."

.

.

.

Tsuna memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada bingkai jendela kaca di belakang meja kerjanya. Manik karamelnya memandang ke luar dengan kosong. Terlihat olehnya Kyoko sedang melambai pada Chrome, Lambo, dan I-pin lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion Vongola Head-quarter itu. Kemudian, ketiga bocah yang masih remaja itu masuk ke dalam gedung yang sama di mana Tsuna berada.

"Kyoko hebat juga. Bisa tahu kalau aku tadi lagi _hacking_," gumam Tsuna. "Dan, juga. Kenapa sih dia juga tidak mau memberitahuku tentang Cloud Guardian?" umpatnya.

Memutar kursinya ke belakang, hingga berhadapan dengan computer layar datar miliknya. Menghidupkan kembali mesin genius itu, lalu meraih kacamata yang sempat terabaikan di sebelah keyboard.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang _hacking_ lagi."

"**Apa yang mau Anda lakukan, hm? Juudaime?**"

Seketika, Tsuna membatu. Sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi putih, dan sesosok bayangan putih keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang sudah berada pada posisi siap menari di atas keyboard bergetar hebat. Kacamatanya bergerak-gerak sampai hampir retak. Intinya, dia terkejut sekaligus shock(?).

"G-g-g-g-g-g-Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera—orang yang mengejutkan Tsuna dengan pertanyaan penuh penekanan, intimidasi, dan amarah ini hanya tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aneh pula. Berjalan pelan ke arah meja sang Juudaime dengan aura hitam yang perlahan-lahan menguar dari tubuhnya. Memancarkan aura tidak mengenakan. Membuat Tsuna merinding sekaligus berkeringat dingin luar biasa.

"Juudaime, **Anda** belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

KRAAK!

Kacamata Tsuna retak.

Retak.

Hanya karena aura hitam milik Gokudera.

Bukan, bukan itu. Kacamata itu retak karena getaran tubuh Tsuna yang volumenya keterlaluan.

Memang bisa?

GULP!

Tsuna menelan ludah paksa. "A—ano. A—aku ingin—," melirik ke Gokudera sekilas. Terlihat olehnya, Strom Guardian itu masih memasang senyuman aneh.

"—Me—meng-_hack database_ server Vongola," lanjut Tsuna dengan suara yang lama-kelamaan menghilang.

"Apa? Saya tidak bisa mendengarnya, Juudaime."

"Aku ingin meng-_hack database_ server Vongola."

"Maaf? Masih belum."

"Aku ingin meng-_hack database_ server Vongola."

"Juudaime, tenggorokan Anda sakit, ya? Pelan sekali suara Anda."

"**AKU INGIN MENG-****_HACK DATABASE_**** SERVER VONGOLA! PUAS!?**"

Gokudera reflek menutup kedua telinganya. Menghindari tuli mendadak akibat teriakan merdu seorang Vongola Decimo yang berfrekuensi lebih dari 20.000 Hz.

Tsuna terengah-engah. Menyeka keringatnya kemudian kembali duduk setelah barusan dia berdiri untuk meneriaki Gokudera. Pecahan kaca kacamatanya ia kumpulkan ke sudut meja. Supaya nanti bisa diambil oleh petugas kebersihan (baca: Gokudera Hayato).

"Souka. Jadi, sepertinya Anda sudah lupa akan janji Anda satu bulan yang lalu, ya?"

Tsuna tersentak. Raut kesalnya berubah menjadi takut kembali.

"Ja—janji apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Janji bahwa Anda tidak akan lagi bermain hacking-hacking-an."

"Te—tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Aku masih ingat, kok."

"Lalu, sekarang Anda mau apa, Anda ingat?"

"I—iya," Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, juga memelankan suaranya. "Gomennasai, Gokudera-kun."

"Hah—," sang Strom Guardian itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Berjalan mendekati meja Tsuna, lalu mengambil pecahan kaca itu dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

"Sudahlah, Juudaime. Lupakan janji itu. Saya tahu, jika Anda ingin berbuat sesuatu hingga melanggar janji itu pasti Anda sedang ada masalah yang cukup serius," terdiam sejenak, menatap pecahan kaca itu hingga ia menutupinya dengan bagian sapu tangan yang tersisa. "Maukah Anda menceritakannya pada saya?"

Tsuna menengadah, menatap manik silver Gokudera lekat-lekat. Kemudian, menundukkan kepalanya lagi hingga sebagian poninya menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa. Akan kuceritakan kalau sudah siap."

Gokudera menaikkan sebelah alisnya sesaat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hai, _wakarimashita_."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. _Oyasuminasai,_ Juudaime," ucap Gokudera seraya membungkuk di ambang pintu kamar Juudaime-nya.

Tsuna menguap kecil, "Em, _oyasumi_."

Gokudera pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan nuansa biru muda—langit nan _glamour_ itu. Tsuna sendiri segera mengunci pintu itu hingga benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka dari luar—demi keamanan.

Pemuda imut yang sebenarnya sudah memasuki usia dewasa ini mulai melepas kancing jasnya satu persatu. Lalu, melemparnya entah ke mana, masa bodo kalau hilang, minta Gokudera carikan saja nanti. Kancing kemeja putihnya pun tak luput dari perkerjaan tangannya. Dibuka hingga urutan ketiga. Yah, mungkin dia kegerahan, cuaca malam ini memang lebih panas dari biasanya. Maklum, pertengahan musim panas.

Kurang dari satu detik, tubuhnya sudah dihempaskan ke atas kasurnya. Menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya.

"_Cloud Guardian,_ kah?"

Memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya hingga mencapai bantal. Menghela napas dalam.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Lelah. Sangat lelah.

Hanya kata-kata serupa yang berlalu lalang di otaknya saat ini. Tolong biarkan dia istirahat kali ini, itu keinginannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya mulai menghalangi penglihatannya. Napas dan dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Tidur. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi, ah, biarlah.

Angin malam mulai menembus pertahanan tirai jendela kamar itu. Meniup perlahan surai caramel pemuda itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tangan berbalut kulit putih pucat membelai pipi Tsuna lembut.

Tsuna yang merasakan ada sesuatu di wajahnya, sontak terbangun. Namun, apa yang didapatnya justru nihil. Meraba pipinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin, tadi ada yang menyentuhku. Tapi, apa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. Ketakutan.

"_Ma—masaka_…"

Dari luar jendela, ada sekelebat bayangan melintas. Dan Tsuna langsung membatu lalu pingsan di tempat.

Ya, Tsuna berimajinasi akan salah satu hal yang ditakutinya.

Hantu.

Tanpa ia sadari, di balik pohon di depan jendela kamarnya, ada sesosok bayangan menghadap tepat ke salah satu kamar di Vongola Head-quarter itu.

Sosok itu—

—Menyeringai…

.

.

.

To be Continued


	3. Moon 3 : Party and Stranger (?)

"Kyoya."

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, ciuman itu apa?"

"Hm, mungkin pelampiasan nafsu seseorang."

"Hihihi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Menurutku, ciuman itu ungkapan perasaan seseorang pada orang yang dicintainya."

"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan menciummu setiap hari, ah, tidak, setiap ada kesempatan."

"Hahaha… Dasar Kyoya."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Terima kasih untuk kunjungan, review, favo, follow kalian.. :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You In The Next Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moon 3 : Party and Stranger (?)**

.

.

.

"Juudaime, ada masalah."

Tsuna yang sedang membaca proposal dari guardiannya sontak menatap Gokudera yang berdiri dengan selembar surat di tangannya.

"Masalah? Apa dan di mana?"

Gokudera menatap sang Juudaime ragu-ragu.

"Itu…"

.

.

.

Tsuna duduk dengan menopang dagu di kursi belakang mobil mewah milik family-nya. Aura-aura gelap nan suram mengitari sekeliling tubuhnya. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Tsu—Tsuna, tidakkah kau senang?" ucap Yamamoto ragu-ragu.

Tsuna tetap diam.

"I—iya. Orang tua Anda kan baru saja pulang dari berkeliling dunia, seharusnya Anda senang, kan?"

Dibalas tatapan tajam dari Tsuna.

Kelima guardian Tsuna yang juga ada di dalam mobil itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

Tsuna pun menghela napas. "Yah, sudahlah. Hitung-hitung, sekalian aku libur dari pekerjaan membosankan itu."

Dan disambut oleh helaan lega dari kelima guardiannya.

Ya, saat ini mereka berenam sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Tsuna di kota Namimori. Mereka 'kembali' ke sana karena kemarin Tsuna menerima sebuah surat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Isinya, kedua orang tua Tsuna itu ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka kembali ke Jepang. Dan mereka sangat ingin anak semata wayang mereka hadir di pesta itu bersama teman-temannya.

Useless banget, kan?

Itulah yang membuat mood Tsuna buruk sejak tadi—ah—sejak kemarin.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, ini bisa jadi tempat pelarian Tsuna dari pekerjaan seorang boss mafia yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk.

Sekali-kali, ia ingin liburan. Jauh dari kata 'bekerja'.

Iya, itu kalau dia bisa.

Nyatanya, justru kebalikkannya.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-san, tolong ambilkan piring di sana!"

"Tsuna-kun, sendoknya!"

"Tsuna, air dingin, onegai!"

"Tsu-kun, mejanya belum dirapikan!"

"Juudaime, maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan gelas di sana itu!?"

"Boss, i—itu tolong."

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"TTTTSSSUUUUUNNNNNAAAAA!"

"Hai~."

Tsuna, sang boss mafia kesayangan kita, berjalan lunglai menuju ke kulkas di dapur rumahnya. Hoodie yang dikenakannya sudah berantakan. Tatapan matanya tidak ada—ehem—maksudnya, dia kelelahan jadi untuk membuka mata saja susah. Tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar membuka pintu kulkas di depannya, lalu mengambil sekotak kue yang masih duduk manis di dalamnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan terhuyung-huyung, seakan-akan dia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Tsuna, di sini!"

Tsuna mengikuti arah datangnya suara barusan. Tanpa ada semangat sedikitpun, kotak yang dibawanya ditaruh di atas meja kayu mulus nan kinclong itu.

Meja itu ternyata sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Ada cemilan, bahkan makanan berat—bukan makanan dengan massa tinggi. Berbagai macam minuman juga tersedia.

Bisa disebut, ini adalah 'Pesta'.

"Yosh, dengan ini, selesai sudah. Mari kita berpesta!"

"Yaaaa!"

Semua penghuni kediaman Sawada, termasuk penghuni dadakan juga, langsung mengambil apa-apa yang mereka mau. Seperti para gadis yang langsung mengambil cake-cake manis, bocah-bocah yang mengambil makanan sembarangan, atau para pemuda yang berebut makanan layaknya anak kecil.

Meski suasana begitu kacau, tapi Tsuna suka ini. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat pemandangan seperti. Seolah apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah obat paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Baik lelah secara fisik, maupun secara mental.

Lihat saja, dia tertawa.

Tertawa lepas.

Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan semenjak dia memutuskan untuk menerima jabatan Vongola Decimo. Benar-benar tidak pernah. Kelima guardian saja selalu bersikap formal padanya. Termasuk saat ia sedang bercanda.

Benar-benar membosankan.

Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Menjadi Vongola Decimo atau tidak, akan sangat berpengaruh pada masa depannya.

Itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima oleh seorang Sawada muda.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana hening. Semua orang menghentikan aktifitas berisik mereka. Membuat Tsuna heran.

Mereka, kecuali Tsuna, saling perpandangan.

"Ano, Juudaime. Tidak ada apa-apa, sih, sebenarnya. Hanya saja—,"

"Hanya saja apa?"

Gokudera kembali diam. Menelan ludah dan menarik napas sejenak.

"Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya kami melihat Juudaime tertawa seperti itu setelah sekian lama."

Kali ini Tsuna yang terdiam. Kepala bersurai coklat caramel itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rupa manis sang pemilik. Entah ini sungguhan atau hanya efek cahaya lampu ruangan itu, yang pasti, terlihat segaris rona pink di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?"

Bengong. Cukup satu kata itu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi orang-orang yang mendengar suara imut Tsuna. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang terkikik geli di indera pendengaran Tsuna. Merangsangnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ja—jangan tertawa!"

Bukannya diam, orang-orang di depannya justru semakin mengeraskan tawa masing-masing.

Tsuna cemberut.

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi, yang barusan itu lucu!" ucap Yamamoto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Iya, benar. Sudah 20-an tapi bisa mengeluarkan suara imut seperti itu! Kawaii na~," ini bapaknya Tsuna, Sawada Iemitsu, yang dari tadi tidak kebagian dialog disebabkan Author yang terlalu pelit (woi).

Tsuna semakin cemberut. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tapi, syukurlah. Ibu sudah lama tidak melihatmu tertawa. Jujur saja, Ibu merindukannya. Iya, kan, semuanya?" ujar Sawada Nana, ibunya Tsuna. Membuat mood Tsuna sedikit membaik.

Yang lain membalas dengan anggukan walau masih sedikit tertawa.

Mau tidak mau, Tsuna pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Tsu-kun, sirup dan gulanya habis! Tolong belikan, ya!"

"Hai!"

Tsuna pun segera berlari ke luar rumahnya. Dengan memakai setelan casual yang sering dipakainya dulu. Hoodie, kaos yang memiliki tudung seperti jaket dan celana jeans biru. Untung bajunya dulu masih muat.

Loh, berarti tubuh Tsuna tidak mengalami perkembangan?

Ehem, maksudnya, hanya mengalami perkembangan yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Terima kasih dan datang lagi lain kali."

Suara pelayan minimarket itu tak dihiraukan oleh Tsuna. Begitu keluar dari minimarket di pinggir jalan itu, ia langsung berbelok ke kanan. Arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya. Ah, ternyata dia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mengingat kembali kenangan masa-masa sebelum menjadi Decimo.

Permen lollipop di mulutnya dimain-mainkan keluar-masuk berputar-putar. Sesekali iris caramelnya melirik ke samping kanan kiri melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak banyak berubah semenjak ia pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah taman di dekat sekolahnya. Taman bermain yang biasa dikunjungi oleh anak-anak yang bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Atau sepasang muda-mudi yang sekedar ingin bercakap-cakap. Ada juga yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Mungkin dia dikucilkan, pikir Tsuna.

Memasukkan sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam tas kresek ke saku hoodie-nya, Tsuna pun berjalan memasuki taman yang saat ini sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Tsuna perlu bersyukur untuk itu.

Maniknya menangkap seseorang yang mungkin lebih tua darinya duduk sendirian di bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Orang bersurai raven itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi kemeja putihnya, celana hitam panjang, dan sepatu kets hitam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku kecil. Manik kelabunya menyusuri setiap sudut buku itu. Sesekali, ia tersenyum kecil. Lumayan aneh, menurut Tsuna.

Dalam hati, Tsuna mendecak kesal. Itu adalah tempat incarannya. Sayang, sudah ditempati orang lain. Memang, setiap orang bebas duduk di mana saja. Tapi, Tsuna tidak terbiasa duduk sebangku dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Apa boleh buat, dari pada duduk sebangku dengan sepasang kekasih memuakkan di pojokkan sana, mending sama orang ini. Sepertinya dia tidak banyak bicara, atau malah tidak akan bicara. Cocok untuk Tsuna yang saat ini menginginkan ketenangan.

"Konnichiwa, Herbivore."

Baru saja Tsuna meletakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke atas kursi kayu itu, orang tadi menyapanya. Membuat pemuda mungil ini seketika menoleh. "Ko—konnichiwa."

Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang dia bilang tadi? He—Herbivore?

Tsuna menatap orang itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur takut menjadi satu. Sehingga wajar kalau keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangannya menggenggam tas kresek lebih erat.

Merasa dipandangi, orang itu menengokkan kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu?"

Tsuna tersentak, wajahnya seketika memerah melihat senyum orang itu. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa."

Orang itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian membaca kembali bukunya. Dan Tsuna kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sekilas, terlihat sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

'Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Wajahku memanas! Apa-apaan ini! Tidak mungkin hanya karena orang itu, lelaki pula! Aku bisa blushing!' batin Tsuna menjerit.

Cukup lama Tsuna dan orang itu saling diam. Bedanya, Tsuna diam karena gugup. Sedangkan orang itu, diam karena konsentrasi pada buku kecilnya.

"A—ano," ucap Tsuna memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta itu.

Orang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke Tsuna. "Hm?"

"Em…."

Karena Tsuna terlihat belum akan berbicara lagi, orang itu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil.

"E—etto, tadi… Kenapa kau menyebut 'Herbivore' saat menyapaku? Bukankah 'Herbivore' itu jenis hewan pemakan tumbuhan, ya?"

Orang itu tertawa kecil. "Karena menurutku orang lain itu herbivore."

Tsuna mengernyit heran. "Loh, manusia kan juga makan daging, berarti mereka—kita ini termasuk omnivore kan? Bukan herbivore."

Tawa orang itu semakin terdengar. Seringai misterius terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Justru kau yang bodoh!" seru Tsuna seraya mendekat ke orang itu. Terbawa emosi.

"Kau adalah herbivore terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau yang bodoh!" semakin mendekat.

"Herbivore bodoh."

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" tinggal 30 senti.

"Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh."

"Baka! Dasar bo—,"

Teriakkan Tsuna seketika berhenti ketika tiba-tiba orang itu menoleh ke samping—ke arahnya. Dia baru sadar kalau jarak antara orang itu dengannya kurang dari sepuluh senti. Dan apa yang terjadi saat itu, membuat Tsuna sangat terkejut. Yang entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja.

Angin berhembus kencang dengan tenangnya. Daun-daun musim panas berguguran. Burung-burung terbang ke langit bebas.

Waktu serasa berhenti.

Ketika orang itu…

Mencium Tsuna tepat di bibirnya.

Setelah sepuluh detik berlalu, orang itu menjauh dari Tsuna. Lalu, memberi senyum lembut. Beda dari yang ditunjukkannya sejak tadi.

Tsuna yang masih shock, hanya bisa menatap orang itu dengan kedua iris yang terbuka lebar. Melihat senyum orang itu, akhirnya Tsuna menyadari satu hal.

First kiss-nya dicuri.

Dicuri oleh orang tak dikenal…

Wajah Tsuna memerah dengan cepat. Asap imajiner mengepul di atasnya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Ti—tidak!"

Dan berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang direbut ciuman pertamanya oleh seorang 'pria'.

"Bo—bodoh! Baka! Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

Setelah berteriak tepat di depan wajah orang itu, Tsuna segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar taman itu.

Orang itu hanya menyeringai tipis seperti hendak tertawa melihat reaksi imut Tsuna. Menyeka bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari tangan kanan. Sedikit—em—sensual.

"Rasanya tidak berubah, Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

BRAAK!

Tsuna langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Lalu, meletakkan barang belanjaannya tadi dengan kasar pula, hingga terdengar suara berdebum yang mengagetkan semua orang di rumah itu.

"Eh, Tsu-kun? Ada apa?"

Menghiraukan pertanyaan dari ibunya, Tsuna kembali berjalan cepat setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya langsung ditendang, diinjak, atau dilempar. Tidak peduli itu apa, termasuk granat milik Lambo yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh sang pemilik. Alhasil, seisi rumah sekaligus halaman sekitar rumah hancur berantakan akibat perbuatannya.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, dan Lambo hanya bisa bengong. Mulut mereka membuka tapi tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Hingga terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting, akhirnya mereka sadar.

"Wagh! Permenku!"

"Origamiku!"

"Tongkat dan bola baseballku!"

"Sarung tinjuku!"

"Dinamitku hilang!"

"SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI!?"

"**AKU! MEMANGNYA KENAPA!?"**

Semua yang berteriak tak terima tadi langsung diam. Ya, mereka kenal suara itu. Suara lembut namun tegas dan penuh kekesalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Decimo.

"**SEKARANG DIAM DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU! TENANG SAJA, AKU PASTI TANGGUNG JAWAB NANTI!"**

Kalimat terakhir Tsuna sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya lagi, membuat kelima guardiannya merasa bersalah. Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa yang menghancurkan atau menghilangkan barang-barang mereka tadi adalah Tsuna, mereka tidak akan berteriak protes.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Waktu lampau tidak bisa diulang lagi.

Kini, sang Juudaime sedang kesal dan mungkin tidak mau menemui mereka untuk beberapa lama.

.

.

.

Kamar Tsuna…

Tsuna melompat merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Meraih bantal bersarung biru muda di sebelah kanannya dan menutupi seluruh mukanya dengan benda empuk itu. Bantal tak berdosa tersebut diremas-remas dengan kasar. Kaki-kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan tidak berirama.

Saat ini, seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang berusaha melupakan apa yang dialaminya di taman tadi. Layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang masih labil.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"

Mulutnya merapalkan sebuah kata umpatan yang malah terdengar seperti membaca suatu mantra.

Membalikkan badannya hingga berada pada posisi terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang jauh. Bayangan saat bibirnya dengan bibir orang yang ditemuinya di taman tadi bersentuhan kembali melintas di pikirannya. Entah kenapa, Tsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Pria tadi, menciumku."

Meraba bibirnya sendiri. Menelurusi jejak-jejak ciuman yang diterimanya.

"Lembut dan hangat."

Rona merah kembali menerpa wajah manis nan imutnya. Sebuah senyum seperti dipaksa untuk tertawa, terbentuk di bibir merah mudanya.

"Aku ini sudah gila, ya."

.

.

.

"…-kun…"

"Tsu-kun…."

"Umm…"

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata yang menutupi manik caramel itu terbuka. Sang pemilik menguap kecil, lalu merubah posisinya ke samping.

"Sebentar lagi."

BRUUK!

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam! Cepat ke bawah, yang lain sudah menunggu!"

Tsuna masih setengah tidur walau sudah ditarik oleh ibunya hingga jatuh tersungkur ke bawah tempat tidur. Desahan kecil khas orang tidur keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Membuat kesabaran ibunya itu habis.

"Kalau tidak mau bangun, ibu akan menghubungi Reborn-kun untuk membawamu kembali ke Italia."

Cukup. Satu ancaman yang kurang mengancam itu cukup untuk membuat Tsuna langsung melesat ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke ruang makan di mana teman-teman dan ayahnya sudah menunggu. Sawada Nana pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih kekanakan itu.

"Tsuna, kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya Sawada Iemitsu, ayah Tsuna.

Sekarang, Tsuna memang telah duduk dengan manis di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, penampilan Tsuna berantakan. Bajunya masih baju yang dipakainya untuk pergi tadi. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Kantung mata terlihat jelas. Dan mulut yang sesekali terbuka untuk menguap.

Cerminan orang bangun tidur sekali.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Iemitsu menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau tidur siang. Kau sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, hanya erangan kecil yang didengarnya. Insting ke-bapak-annya pun muncul.

"Beneran sakit!?"

Tsuna menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Tou-san. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

Kelima guardiannya yang sedang menyantap makan malam buatan Nana itu tersedak. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati mereka. Jangan-jangan, boss mereka sakit mendadak karena kesal telah disalahkan oleh mereka? Bisa jadi.

Sayangnya, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Tsuna.

Makan malam hari itu memang berlangsung seperti biasanya. Dengan keributan antara Ryohei dan Lambo. Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berebut melayani Tsuna. Chrome dan Nana yang berbincang-bincang. Dan Iemitsu yang sempat-sempatnya tidur saat makan.

Menyenangkan. Menyenangkan dan merindukan sekali.

Tsuna tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia merasakan suasana seperti ini setiap hari. Bercanda dengan teman-temannya, memakan masakan buatan ibunya, atau bermain bersama Lambo, I-pin, dan Fuuta. Masa-masa seperti itulah yang sangat dirindukan oleh hati kecilnya. Namun, apa daya. Sekarang dia telah menjadi seorang boss mafia paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Yah, sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

.

.

.

Kesal.

Itu yang dirasakan Tsuna saat ini.

Tapi, ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya justru kebalikan dari perasannya.

Orang itu lagi.

Orang yang ditemuinya tadi di taman kembali muncul di hadapannya.

Tunggu, Tsuna masih bisa memaklumi kalau mereka bertemu lagi di tempat umum. Seperti minimarket, toko kue, dan sebagainya. Karena ia tahu kota ini sempit, bisa bertemu orang yang sama beberapa kali.

Tapi, ini sungguh tidak bisa ia terima.

Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan ini bisa terjadi.

Di mimpinya saja—seingatnya—tidak pernah.

Dan jujur, ia tidak mau ini terjadi.

Saat ini, Tsuna hanya bisa diam dengan memasang wajah aneh layaknya maling ketahuan polisi dengan posisi duduk di ranjang menghadap jendela kamarnya. Jendela itu terbuka. Di baliknya terlihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di sana. Entah bagaimana caranya, mengingat kamar Tsuna di rumahnya ini tidak memiliki balkon.

Mungkinkah ia terbang?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti memakai suatu trik.

Bagaimana kalau ia memang benar-benar terbang?

Mungkin dia memakai box weapon yang bisa membantunya terbang, seperti punya Onii-chan (Ryohei).

Ya, ya, pasti itu yang terjadi.

"Tsunayoshi, tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam."

Suara itu, suara yang baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia dengar. Suara khas yang entah kenapa terasa familiar.

Tunggu dulu, dia tahu namanya?

Seingatnya, dia belum memperkenalkan diri pada orang menyebalkan ini.

Mungkinkah orang ini pesulap? Atau mungkin penyihir?

Aneh sekali orang ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam kan?"

Tuh, kan.

"Da—dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Orang itu menyeringai. Membuat Tsuna mundur beberapa centi ke belakang. Yang membuat Tsuna lebih takut, orang itu malah melompat masuk ke kamarnya. Tsuna mundur kembali. Dan orang itu justru berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Terus, hingga punggung Tsuna menabrak pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Ia pun terjebak di antara tempat tidur dan orang itu.

"Si—siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maumu?"

Orang itu merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Tsuna. Menarik dagu Tsuna dengan hati-hati, seakan Tsuna itu kaca yang mudah pecah. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsuna. Seketika, semburat kemerahan menerpa kedua permukaan pipi Tsuna. Lalu, orang itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Tsuna membulatkan kedua mata bundarnya.

"Aku Hibari Kyoya, dan aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
